Herein, RS is an acronym for retail store.
Herein, ID is an acronym for identification.
Herein, CS is an acronym for computer system.
Herein, POS is an acronym for point of sale.
Herein, SVG is an acronym for scalable vector graphics. Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) is an XML markup language for describing two-dimensional vector graphics, both static and animated, and either declarative or scripted. It is an open standard created by the World Wide Web Consortium.
Herein, SVG means any XML markup language for describing two-dimensional vector graphics.
Herein, CID is an acronym for a customer identification.
Scalable Vector Graphics
Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) is an XML markup language for describing two-dimensional vector graphics, both static and animated, and either declarative or scripted. It is an open standard created by the World Wide Web Consortium. SVG allows three types of graphic objects: Vector graphic shapes (e.g. paths consisting of straight lines and curves, and areas bounded by them); Raster graphics images/digital images; and text. Graphical objects can be grouped, styled, transformed and composited into previously rendered objects. Text can be in any XML namespace suitable to the application, which enhances searchability and accessibility of the SVG graphics. The feature set includes nested transformations, clipping paths, alpha masks, filter effects, template objects and extensibility. SVG drawings can be dynamic and interactive. The Document Object Model (DOM) for SVG, which includes the full XML DOM, allows straightforward and efficient vector graphics animation via ECMA Script or SMIL. A rich set of event handlers such as “mouseover” and “onclick” can be assigned to any SVG graphical object. Because of its compatibility and leveraging of other Web standards, features like scripting can be done on SVG elements and other XML elements from different namespaces simultaneously within the same web page. SVG images can be saved with gzip compression, in which case they may be called “SVGZ files”.
Color Mapping
The RGB color model is an additive model in which red, green and blue (often used in additive light models) are combined in various ways to reproduce other colors. The name of the model and the abbreviation “RGB” come from the three primary colors, Red, Green and Blue.
CMYK (sometimes spelled YMCK or CYM) is a subtractive color model used in color printing. This color model is based on mixing pigments of the following colors in order to make other colors: C=cyan; M=magenta; Y=yellow; K=key (black). The mixture of ideal CMY colors is subtractive (cyan, magenta, and yellow printed together on white result in black). CMYK works through light absorption. The colors that are seen are from the part of light that is not absorbed. In CMYK, magenta plus yellow produces red, magenta plus cyan makes blue and cyan plus yellow generates green.
Color models do not define what is meant by each color, and the results of mixing them are not exact unless the exact spectral make-up of the the colors are defined. The color model then becomes an absolute color space, such as sRGB or Adobe RGB. An absolute color space is a color space in which colors are unambiguous, where they do not depend on any external factors. A popular way to make a color space like RGB into an absolute color is to define an ICC profile, which contains the attributes of the RGB. This is not the only way to express an absolute color, but it is the standard in many industries. RGB colors defined by widely accepted profiles include sRGB and Adobe RGB. The process of adding an ICC profile to a graphic or document is sometimes called tagging; tagging therefore marks the absolute meaning of colors in that graphic or document. The International Color Consortium (CCC) was formed in 1993 by eight industry vendors in order to create a universal color management system that would function transparently across all operating systems and software packages.
sRGB color space, or standard RGB (Red Green Blue), is an RGB color space created cooperatively by Hewlett-Packard and Microsoft Corporation. It has been endorsed by the W3C, Exif, Intel, Pantone, Corel, and many other industry players. It is also well accepted by Open Source software such as the GIMP, and is used in proprietary and open graphics file formats such as SVG.
sRGB defines the red, green, and blue primaries as colors where one of the three channels is at the maximum value and the other two are at zero. In CIE xy chromaticity coordinates red is at [0.6400, 0.3300], green at [0.3000, 0.6000] and blue is at [0.1500, 0.0600] and the white point is the D65 white point at [0.3127, 0.3290]. sRGB has been criticized for poor placement of these primary colors. If you restrict the indexes to the 0-to-1 range you are unable to address outside the gamut (the triangle produced by them), which is well inside the set of visible colors to a human.
sRGB also defines a non-linear transformation between the intensity of these primaries and the actual number stored. The curve is similar to the gamma response of a CRT display. It is more important to replicate this curve than the primaries to get correct display of an sRGB image. This non-linear conversion means that sRGB is a reasonably efficient use of the values in an integer-based image file to display human-discernible light levels.
The ICC specification allows for fidelity of color when moved between applications and operating systems, from the point of creation to the final print. The main emphasis of the ICC is to define a format for ICC Profiles, which describe the color attributes of a particular device or viewing requirement by defining a mapping between the source or target color space and a profile connection space (PCS). This PCS is either L*a*b* or CIE XYZ color space. Mappings may be done using tables, to which interpolation is applied, or through a series of parameters for transformations.
To see how this works in practice, suppose we have a particular RGB and CMYK color space, and want to convert from this RGB to that CMYK. The first step is to obtain the two ICC profiles concerned. To perform the conversion, each RGB triplet R,G,B is first converted to the PCS using the RGB profile. If necessary the PCS is converted between L*a*b* and CIE XYZ, a well defined transformation. Then the PCS is converted to the four values of C,M,Y,K required.
Formula for converting from RGB to CMYK colors are well known. See for example the conversion formula specified at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CMYK_color_model.
Color Printers and Printer Media
Ink from a color printer is typically shot at the paper, propelled to the paper, in shots. Each shot of ink of the same color has the same volume of ink. Thus, shots and volume of ink are synonymous. Color printer drivers typically render print files to a flat file for printing.
Thus, printer driver software would render a single flat print file from an SVG file and the multiple image files the SVG file referenced.
Printers print to sheet or tape material, typically a paper. These materials have the following quantifiable properties: basis weight; caliper; thickness; density; tensile strength; smoothness; brightness/whiteness; gloss; opacity; tearing strength; porosity; air permeance; elasticity, ink bleed; and abrasion. These quantities may characterize, amongst other things, hydrophilic versus hydrophobic properties, fiber orientation, density, and composition.
Most color printers print based upon a CMYK standard, and they internally convert image data in RGB format to a CMYK format prior to printing. Most if not all color printer drivers do not now incorporate the SVG standard, that is, they do not render SVG files.